


[Podfic] He Loves You, So You Can't Help But Love Him Too

by PrincessDesire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDesire/pseuds/PrincessDesire
Summary: Sam gives Dean head. An experiment with 2nd person POV. Intended to write a male reader fic, but lost my nerve along the way. [podfic version]





	[Podfic] He Loves You, So You Can't Help But Love Him Too

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Loves You, So You Can't Help But Love Him Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526416) by [PrincessDesire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDesire/pseuds/PrincessDesire). 




End file.
